


Carpe Diem

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Café, Carpe Diem, Gen, Love, Romance, Smile, Taking Chances, Temptation, date, mocha latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting rid" of a daily temptation is always good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #14: Taking Chances.

“What can I get you today?” he asks and smiles. 

Oh God, he smiles! And what a smile! The room seems a bit brighter suddenly and heart goes wild. This daily temptation is just not fair. It’s my fault really, there are dozens of cafés in the area that I could go to. I guess I just like to torture myself. Or him to torture me. Whatever.

I know, I’m a chicken. What am I scared of? I’m tired of this, seriously. What the hell?

“A mocha latte” I say, but I can hardly hear my own voice over the pounding in my chest. “and your number.”

I will myself to hold his gaze though my instincts tell me to hide.

His face lights up and he writes on the other side of the bill.

I know he can’t talk because his boss is watching him, but he mouths “I can’t wait.”

The mocha latte never tasted better.


End file.
